Chocolate
by shattered chaos
Summary: After many years of blind obsession, Eriol decides to show Syaoran that Tsukishiro-san is not the one for him-- utilizing one of the most complicated methods, of course. AU. Epilogue added!
1. Default Chapter

Chocolate 

By shattered chaos (nat_rumi@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to us at all…if it did, we wouldn't be writing this, now would we?

A/N: This fic contains shonen-ai (queerness for those of you who don't understand) and some cursing.  Cover your eyes and click "back" if this offends you in anyway.  (Stupid closed-minded people… *muttermutter*)

"For me?"

Yep. It was always the same thing. Even after six years of gifts and blushes and stuttering, Yukito still didn't _see._

"H-hai," Syaoran murmured, glaring at his shaking hands as he held out the chocolate to the college student. Six years and he still couldn't stop the sweaty nervousness that hit him, shaky knees and everything.

"Arigatou, Li-kun," Yukito thanked, bowing respectfully as he took the offered gift. Syaoran blushed seven shades of red when Yukito's pale fingers brushed his.

'Such a pansy' Hiragizawa's voice rang in Syaoran's mind. 'Doesn't my cute relative have the balls to tell someone he _loves them?' _

'Urusei!' Syaoran's usual reply silenced the mocking memory, but the smirk was still there in the back of his mind.

"Ano…Sumimasen, Li-kun?"

Syaoran brought himself back to the present. "N-Nani?"

"You were staring at me." Yukito smiled sweetly. "Do I have something on my face?"

Syaoran blushed until he felt he would pass out from all the blood rushing to his face.   "N-no Tsukishiro-san. I just…I just…"

He was saved from having to make up something stupid by the appearance of one dark-haired, rude--

"Hey, gaki."  

--Obstacle named Kinomoto Toya.

Yukito blinked in confusion at the death-filled glares the two suddenly exchanged.

"Uh…Konnichiwa, Toya-kun. Gym class over?" Yukito asked, trying to divert his koi's attention away from the slightly shorter sixteen-year old. Toya lifted his glare from Syaoran long enough to smile at the petite man next to him.

"Yeah, the coach dismissed it earlier today. How are you, koi?" 

Yukito would have answered if Syaoran hadn't growled so harshly right then.

"What is it, gaki?" Toya demanded, the glare returning.

"None of your fu--" But Syaoran was interrupted from his rude retort by an acorn hitting him right on the head.  All three glanced up to see Eriol smiling down at them from a tree branch.

"Konnichiwa, gentleman," the sixteen-year old greeted in his strangely deep voice, swinging his legs in a playful manner. Toya and Yukito smiled warily while Syaoran bared his fangs at his fellow classmate.

"What the HELL was that for, bakayarou?!" Syaoran demanded, growling. 

                "I was trying to prevent a quarrel," the dark-haired boy shrugged, lowering himself from the branches.

"Well, you just started another one," Syaoran hissed through clenched teeth as soon as Eriol's feet touched the ground.

Toya sighed in relief when the 'gaki' disappeared in a cloud of smoke after Eriol.  "Well, that got rid of them," he murmured, putting his arm around his koi's shoulder and turning him around.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Yukito wondered

"Them? Nah," the assistant coach waved off, turning his mate and heading for home.  "The way I see it, if those two kill each other, it's better for us." 

Meanwhile, Syaoran was chasing Eriol through the school grounds. 

"Get back here, Hiragizawa!!!" Syaoran yelled, dodging around the few people still walking around the quad.

                Eriol smirked over his shoulder as he ran, a wicked gleam in his grayish-blue eyes. "But I was trying to do you a favor, Li-kun."

"You should learn to butt out, Hiragizawa!" Syaoran growled, nearly knocking down a smaller boy in his haste to catch up and deal death to the evil incarnate running ahead of him.

Eriol ran into a building and turned to check if Syaoran was still following him. Syaoran burst through the doors and Eriol resumed his escape. 

"Don't be so angry, Li-kun," Eriol called over his shoulder. "I was only trying to help. I know how you get around Tsukishiro-san."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Syaoran yelled while he rounded a corner and stopped directly in front of Eriol, who had run into a dead end. Eriol smiled calmly, not at all perturbed by the glowering wolf before him or the thought of no escape.

"I was merely trying to shorten the amount of discomfort that you were undoubtedly feeling." Eriol stated calmly.

"By hitting me in the head with an acorn?!"

"It was the quickest way to get your attention. You were too caught up in glaring at Kinomoto and staring dreamily at Tsukishiro to notice me."

Syaoran glared furiously at Eriol while blushing in embarrassment.  "Urusei!" The wolf growled, but not as fiercely as he wished.

"Think about it, Syaoran," Eriol continued, approaching slowly. "If it hadn't been for my well timed acorn, you would've gotten into a fight with Kinomoto-san, making Tsukishiro-san angry at you for messing with his mate, resulting in certain rejection from your beloved." 

Syaoran frowned, but he looked like he was thinking it through, his fists loosening a bit. 

"See, Syaoran-kun," Eriol soothed. "I was just trying to help. No need to resort to violence."

Syaoran finally relaxed his fighting stance, but his frown remained stubbornly in place.

"You don't believe me, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked, adopting a hurt tone of voice and shadowing his eyes with his dark bangs. "You don't believe that I was only looking out for you, only trying to--"

"Alright, alright!" Syaoran interrupted, rolling his eyes heavenward at the show of dramatics. Figures Eriol would pull this on him. "Jeez, I believe you. Just…stop that, would you?"

Eriol smiled slowly, his eyes closed. "So, you forgive me, Syaoran-kun? To make it up to you, why don't I cook us dinner? I know that you made me sign that contract that said if one of us is in the house, the other makes himself scarce, if he plans on staying alive, but let me take over dinner tonight for the both of us, ne?"

Syaoran sighed and turned around, trudging for home with a cheery Eriol chattering as he followed behind.

* * * * * *

Syaoran was seated at the kitchen table while Eriol stood chopping vegetables at the counter.

"How was your day Syaoran-kun? I mean apart from when you ran into Tsukishiro-san." 

Syaoran blushed as he set the table. "It was, um, you know, like any other day."

"Uh-huh. Homeroom and first period with Tsukishiro-san, then go to second, rush by Tsukishiro-san's class, third period, fourth, lunch, where you sit by Tsukishiro-san's table, fifth, sixth, and then some after school waiting, where you eventually see Tsukishiro-san." 

Syaoran blushed further as he set the table. "That's not true."

"Oh, come on, Syaoran-kun, I know you. There's no reason to lie to me."

"You don't know me," Syaoran muttered, frowning. "And I'm _notlying."_

"Sure Syaoran, Whatever you say. You know Tsukishiro-san's not going to know you care for him if you merely _will_ him to know it. You have to take some sort of initiative, do something to let him know."

"What? You think I haven't tried?" Syaoran mumbled frustratedly.

"Try something other than just giving him gifts and staring at him and stalking him around the school campus." Eriol suggested, studying a tomato closely before putting it on the cutting-board.

"And what exactly is the something you suggest?" Syaoran asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He tried to cover some of his sudden interest by tracing the pattern around the plate in front of him.

"You could pretend you were with someone," Eriol suggested slowly, putting all his concentration on the chopped tomato.

Syaoran snorted. "And what would be the point of that?"

Eriol sighed, as if trying to explain something to a child. "One thing about human behavior that I've noticed is that the only way some people realize they want something is when someone else has it." 

Syaoran processed that. "So, you're saying that if I _pretend to be with someone else, Yukito-san will realize that he wants _me_?" he asked, the skepticism clear in his amber eyes._

"Hai, Li-kun." 

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Okay, let's say that for some inane reason, I was willing to follow this crazy theory of yours…_who do you suggest I do this with?"_

"Well…I don't think that you'll be able to find anybody on such short notice…so, I could make the sacrifice."

It took him a while. Shock probably. But then Syaoran blushed as the realization suddenly hit him. "W-wait…you…and ME?!"

Eriol smiled, but the bitterness was in his eyes. "Yes, that's how I thought you'd react, Xiao Lang." He turned and continued chopping the vegetables. "Forget I said anything," he murmured. 

Syaoran continued to stare at the dark-haired youth's back, his mouth slightly parted. Then he blinked and shook his head, his mind still trying to catch up to what he'd heard.

"I…" Syaoran frowned and Eriol felt his shoulders tense. "Let me get this straight…you…you want us to pretend…that we're TOGETHER?!!!"

Eriol glared at the bell pepper and used more force than was necessary. "And what's so _wrong about that, hm?"_

"Well, for one, it's unnatural," Syaoran muttered, collapsing on a chair and slumping back. He stared at the ceiling in disbelief. "We can never be within six feet of each other without one of us annoying the fuck out of the other."

"You don't annoy me, Xiao Lang," Eriol murmured picking up a couple of carrots.

"Well, you sure do get on _mynerves," Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes. "You know how many times I had to restrain myself from killing you in the past WEEK?!" Eriol smirked, but didn't respond. "Two, you…well you…" Syaoran trailed off uncertainly._

"Hm? You were saying, Li-kun?"

"…"

Hiragizawa turned questionably to find Syaoran glaring fiercely at him with those amber eyes. "What is it Li-kun?"

"…" Syaoran growled and looked away. "Nothing."

"Nothing, what?"

"Nothing, _else! There's nothing else __wrong with you, Goddamn it!"_

Eriol smiled, his eyes closing in sadistic pleasure behind his lenses. "That charming, am I?"

"Urusei!" Syaoran muttered, the glare intensifying.

Eriol was obviously enjoying his discomfort. "So what, Li-kun? Or should I say Syaoran-koi? Ne?"

Syaoran _really didn't like the way Eriol looked-- smiling in that self-satisfied, slightly deranged manner with a cutting knife in hand…_

"Baka…" he muttered, frowning in frustration.

"Hai, Syaoran-koi?"

The leader of the powerful Li-clan sighed dejectedly and finally nodded. "Just…no koi, please?"

"Hai, Syaoran-koi."

A loud *_thump* was heard as Syaoran's head connected with the table._

Tbc…

Well, let us know what you think.  ^o^


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chocolate

By: shattered chaos

Disclaimer: we own nothing…. *sigh* it's unfortunate, I know, but what can we do about that?

This fic contains shonen-ai. If relationships between males make you uncomfortable, go elsewhere. You have been warned. And for those who were dumb enough to read this even after our clear warning you have only yourselves to blame. Don't even bother to flame, because you will be laughed at by us and our reviewers.

Much love to Mateem, Bluewing, Hoshizora, Emily-chan, and Yumi! ^.^

Chapter Two

The next day at school was quite an event. The two upper classmen of the year were late, which was very surprising. Li-kun and Hiragizawa-kun were two of the best students, constantly arguing their respective points across different sides of the classroom, both trying to prove the other wrong.

So, it was a complete, shocking, _heart_-stopping surprise when _both_ boys were late for homeroom, coming in the class at the same time, Hiragizawa-kun _clinging_ onto Li-kun's arm. The whole class, including the sensei, went completely silent at the sight of them.

Tsukishiro-san was the first one to recover.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted, smiling in his usual manner at the scowling Li-kun and the grinning Hiragizawa-kun.

The blush that rose to Li-kun's face was completely natural and expected by everyone present.

What surprised them was the frown he directed at Tsukishiro-san. "Ohayo," he muttered, walking stiffly into the classroom, practically dragging Hiragizawa along.

Hiragizawa on the other hand, smiled as brightly as the sun and chirped, "Ohayo, Tsukishiro-san!"

The sensei finally seemed to regain his wits because he shook his head and spoke. "You two are late, which means detention for the both of you. Now sit down."

"Hai, sensei," they both replied, Syaoran gloomily, Eriol with enough sweetness dripping it could give you cavities.

Syaoran sighed as he sat down, slumping in his chair and gluing his eyes to the usual object of affection: Tsukishiro-san. The man was taking this a little too well, much to his dismay. Hiragizawa had argued that they make a fashionably late entrance, until it was so late; there was no other choice. And then, as soon as Syaoran touched the door, Hiragizawa had clung onto him in a death grip even he couldn't break loose of.

And Tsukishiro-san apparently had no problem with that whatsoever.

Syaoran was ripped from his gloomy thoughts by the chill that usually hit him when Hiragizawa approached. He turned slightly in time to see the schemer whispering in the ear of the girl who sat next to him, and then, to his growing surprise (and suspicion), said girl got up and let Hiragizawa take the chair next to him.

Syaoran glared at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed across once he made sure the sensei wasn't looking.

Eriol merely smiled at him, his closed eyes making him look that much more suspicious. "Why, following through with the plan, of course. I need to remain close to you, koi."

Syaoran blushed at the use of the endearment, but he still frowned. "There's no need for that."

"But of course there is, koi," Eriol assured, inching closer. "How else are we supposed to make the object of your obsession jealous, hn?"

Syaoran glared. "Didn't you notice that he didn't even blink an eye at us coming in together? And it's _not_ an obsession!"

"Oh, sure it is, Syaoran-koi," Eriol assured, pulling out his notebook and pen from his school bag. "You just don't realize it, yet."

"Look, you--"

But Syaoran was cut off by the sensei barking at them. "Li, Hiragizawa, cut the flirting until AFTER class!

Now shut up and pay attention!"

Through Syaoran's red haze of blushing humiliation, he finally realized that everyone in the classroom had been staring at them, and Hiragizawa's borrowed desk was now completely connected to his own. He concentrated on taking out his own notebook while Hiragizawa chirped out an answer.

"Hai, sensei."

They remained silent after that, but Hiragizawa's words stayed in Syaoran's mind.

__

Yuki-koi is not_ an obsession. No matter what Hiragizawa says._

* * * * *

Call it fate, or call it divine intervention, or call it magical intervention from one dark-haired sorcerer who had wicked plans in mind. But, somehow or the other, Yukito was the lucky one that ended up being roped into looking out after them in detention for being late. Which was perfect in Eriol's mind.

He glanced over at Syaoran sitting next to him. The wolf had his amber eyes glued to the essay they'd been forced to write as punishment, his brow furrowed in concentration. Quite endearing, really. Eriol sighed inwardly at the emotions this boy brought in him. Li-kun had no idea whatsoever, of course, and Eriol had no plan to tell him either. Not when Syaoran was so obviously obsessed with Tsukishiro-san.

Eriol's eyes focused on the teacher's assistant in question. The young man was sweet. He was good-looking, smart, kind, talented, etc, etc, etc. Yeah, Eriol could see why Syaoran had fallen for him. But Tsukishiro-san had already found his mate-- his life partner. Syaoran refused to see what Yukito and Toya had; stubbornly thinking that after six years of blind affection, Yukito would finally look his way.

No, Eriol was not going to openly interfere with that. Syaoran needed to realize for himself that there were other fish in the sea. The only thing Eriol could do now was give him gentle pushes in that direction and have some fun while doing it.

Like right now.

Eriol reached under the desk and began rubbing Syaoran's unprotected leg.

Tsukishiro-san looked up from grading papers at the loud _bang_ that disturbed the silence. He blinked in confusion at the sight of Li-kun on the floor where his chair had tipped back. The boy was blushing again.

"Are you okay, Li-kun?" the teacher's assistant asked worriedly, standing up. But Hiragizawa-kun beat him to it.

"He's fine, Tsukishiro-san," the boy assured with a smile, helping Li-kun up.

"Are you, Li-kun?" Yukito pressed when Syaoran didn't say anything just continued to stand there, blushing and shocked.

Eriol helped dust off the boys' uniform, and his hands patting his backside must've knocked him back into the present because he finally jumped with a startled yelp and began nodding hurriedly.

"H-Hai, Tsukishiro-san," the boy stuttered, hurriedly knocking Eriol's hands away from his rump and sitting down on his straightened chair. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad. But, maybe you should see the nurse, ne? You seemed pretty out of it," Yukito suggested, sitting back down, too.

"N-No," Syaoran replied, shaking his head and blushing once again. "But thanks for your concern…"

"No problem, Li-kun." Yukito smiled again, before going back to his grading.

Syaoran remained in a blushing, content stage for about two more minutes before he finally stabbed Hiragizawa with his amber glare. Eriol merely smiled back, unperturbed. Syaoran opened his mouth, ready to show off his wide range of colorful cuss words in two languages, but before anything could be spewed out, Eriol silenced him with a pale fingertip pressed to his lips.

Shocked, Syaoran stared as Eriol winked and made a zipping motion over his own lips. Seething silently, Syaoran pushed Eriol's hand away and turned back to his notebook. Finding a clean page, he began writing furiously.

__

~ What the HELL was that all about?! ~

He threw the crumpled paper over to Eriol, glaring once again. Eriol's smile remained in place after he read the note and as he wrote a reply.

__

~ It seemed like the thing to do, koi. ~

~ WHY!!!? ~ Was Syaoran's next question.

__

~ He noticed, did he not? ~

~ But you could've warned me, baka! ~

~ And miss the priceless expression on your face? Never. ~

Syaoran growled at that, crumpling the note in his fist.

"Is something wrong?" Yukito wondered, glancing up.

Syaoran broke his glare away from Eriol, to stare at Yukito.

"Nothing wrong, Tsukishiro-san," Eriol assured, smiling.

"Well, that's good. I have to go to the office to turn these papers in, so I need you two to stay in here quietly until I'm back. Can you do that?"

"Hai," Eriol assured, while Syaoran only nodded, still transfixed and tongue-tied.

"Yoshi. I'll be right back, then."

As soon as the young man stepped out, Eriol turned to Syaoran, a thoughtful look on his face.

"N-Nani?" Syaoran asked warily.

"You know, I don't think that we've been putting the point across as clearly as I hoped," Eriol began, tapping his chin with his pen.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. If this were the sensei, he would have _made_ us sit some distance from each other from what he witnessed this morning. Apparently, Tsukishiro-san _still_ does not get that we are an item."

Syaoran stared, caught between suspicion and curiosity. "So, you're saying that Tsukishiro-san has _not_ noticed?"

"Exactly."

Syaoran tried not to ask. He tried not to fall into the trap, but the thought that Yuki-koi could _still_ get jealous was too tempting.

"S-So…what do you suggest?"

Eriol smiled as he turned to Syaoran, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"That we make it more blatantly obvious."

Tbc…

So that's the end of chapter 2. Let us know what you think… ^o^


	3. chapter three

**Chocolate: Chapter 3**

By: Shattered Chaos (nat_rumi@hotmail.com) E-mail us! ^o^

Disclaimer: If you're wondering if we own Cardcaptor Sakura, wonder no longer. We **do not own it. Sad piece of information to receive I know, it breaks our hearts whenever we think about it. Unfortunately there's nothing that we can do about that. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.**

                Tsukishiro Yukito was in a nice, committed, loving relationship with a man who had been his best friend since high school. He had done everything heard of (and some not heard of) things with his beloved koi. So it would come as no surprise to him to see another couple of males being in a loving relationship of their own.

                The problem here? These two males were Li Syaoran and Hiragizawa Eriol. Even though the two lived together through circumstance, everyone, and I mean _everyone, knew the two could __not get along. Not without Syaoran trying to kill the annoyingly charming Eriol as soon as he opened his mouth._

                So, it was understandable why he was in shock when he walked into the classroom and found Hiragizawa on Li-kun's lap, nuzzling his neck. Li-kun was blushing a shade of red not reached before.

"A-Ano…?" was all that came out of Yukito's mouth.

Eriol turned in Syaoran's lap, smiling sweetly. "Hai, Tsukishiro-san?"

"Um…you can't…you have to…" he blinked and cleared his throat. "You're going to have to sit over there." He pointed to the other end of the classroom.

Eriol pouted while Syaoran continued blushing silently. "But I'm comfortable here…"

"You still have to move, I'm afraid." 

Eriol sighed dejectedly and finally stood up. "Hai, hai. I understand."

                He picked up his things and moved, leaving a stiff, blushing Syaoran behind. It wasn't until Eriol was sitting sullenly at the other end of the room and Yukito was once again buried in his work, that Syaoran finally snapped out of it and smiled. 

Yuki-koi had finally noticed.

* * * * * *

                Syaoran and Eriol left detention, Syaoran seething and Eriol smiling happily. When they got outside of the school, they were greeted by a large crowd of students who stared at them quite openly. Eriol immediately clung onto Syaoran's arm, his smile getting even wider. Syaoran glared at the crowd. Everyone was whispering and glancing at them. 

This went on for a few minutes. 

And Syaoran snapped. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO?!!! LIVES TO LEAD OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!!!" 

The crowd immediately dispersed in a big cloud of dust. Syaoran then turned to Eriol. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Making it more blatantly obvious, koi," Eriol stated calmly "We did get Tsukishiro-san's attention, ne?"

Syaoran thought about that for a while. "Yeah we did." He smiled once more, nearly making Eriol trip in his surprise. "Your plan is actually working, Hiragizawa."

                Eriol really _did trip this time, nearly taking Syaoran down with him. "It is?" the dark-haired youth wondered, his voice raising an octave._

"Yes," Syaoran muttered frowning and shoving the boy up straight. "What, you thought it wasn't going to?"

"Uh, no, no that isn't it," Eriol murmured, straightening his glasses. He cleared his throat. "Why do you think it's working?"

Syaoran snorted. "Didn't you see the way he reacted?"

"H-Hai…and you think that's why my plan is working?" He stared at Syaoran closely, nervous for some reason.

Syaoran nodded, smiling again. "It's starting to affect him."

Eriol stopped, letting Syaoran go ahead of him. "My brilliant plan is starting to work…? Ah shit…"

Tbc…

A/N: This chapter was the continuation of the scene at the end of the last chapter. We were going to make it part of the last chapter, but well, whatever.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

Chocolate: Chapter 4Chocolate: Chapter 4

By: Shattered Chaos

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, not even the shirts on our backs. Suing would get you nothing…well maybe a handful of sand, which we would have to steal from the sandbox in the park…

Chapter Four

~ You and me

Have a disease,

You affect me,

You infect me,

I'm afflicted,

You're addicted.

You and me,

You and me… ~

-Bad Religion-

Sixty-seven. The ceiling had sixty-seven cracks in it. Eriol sighed and rolled over, trying for the fifty-third time to fall asleep. Yes, he was counting that, too. But the sky had already started to turn gray outside. He could see through the curtains, and that's how he'd been able to count the cracks in the ceiling of his bedroom.

Syaoran and Tsukishiro. He had been thinking about that all night. Could what Syaoran had said really be true? Could his plan really be working in Syaoran's favor? Eriol looked at the clock. It was just about time to go to school.

It was time to take more drastic measures.

* * * * * *

Syaoran stared at Tsukishiro-san, who was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria. The teacher's assistant was wearing blue today, a color that always made him look good. Then again, any color made the twenty-two year 

old look good. He sighed silently, but was interrupted by a rather loud--

"Syaoran-koi!!!"

--that rang across the cafeteria.

Everyone looked up as a dark-haired whirlwind in a school uniform hurtled across the cafeteria and launched itself over a table at a startled Li-kun. This resulted in Li-kun and the whirlwind (later identified as Hiragizawa-kun) crashing to the floor in a heap, Hiragizawa clinging onto Li-kun's neck in a death grip.

For the second time in the last twenty-four hours, everyone was left speechless by the actions of these two. After recovering from the shock of Hiragizawa jumping him in front of the entire school, Syaoran felt a keen heat, one unlike any before, settle in the pit of his stomach. He fisted his hand, ready to pummel Hiragizawa until he was a bloody pulp on the floor, when the devious boy stopped him from moving entirely. 

The entire student body gasped in surprise (some fainted) when Hiragizawa-kun pressed a very chaste kiss on Li-kun's unprotected lips.

Toya, sitting next to Yukito, turned green. "Excuse me," he groaned before running off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Yukito, on the other hand, turned a worried glance at the boys. "This isn't right…" he murmured.

* * * * * *

Yes, Eriol was still alive. He made it all the way through school with a happy smile on his face and a dumbfounded Syaoran on his arm. From what rumors were heard (the rumor grapevine was completely overloaded that day and for months to come), Syaoran was silent for the rest of the day, completely unresponsive to anything, including the sensei barking at him. His amber eyes, usually so focused and intense, were dull and lifeless. Hiragizawa-kun was seen dragging him from class to class.

By the time the school day was finally over, Eriol was finally starting to get worried.

"Syaoran-koi, we're going to have to cross the street now," Eriol instructed, tightening his hold on Syaoran's unresponsive hand. Syaoran merely stood there. Eriol frowned in concern and led the boy across the street, yelping in surprise 

when Syaoran crashed into him from behind, knocking them both down onto the pavement.

"Syaoran-kun?" Eriol muttered, trying to crawl out from under the slightly taller boy. "Syaoran-kun, come on. Snap out of it already, ne?" Syaoran refused to respond. "Xiao Lang? Xiao Lang, you're not helping, you know," Eriol informed him, inching a little more.

"Little help?"

Eriol craned his neck around to see the two figures of Yukito and Toya standing over him. 

"Sure, why not," Eriol sighed, smiling as if the question had humored him. He was really starting to get worried about the wolf. Toya pulled Syaoran up roughly by the collar of his uniform, setting the boy down on his feet. Syaoran didn't respond. 

Eriol brushed himself off as he stood up. "Arigatou, gozaimasu." 

"Yeah, no problem," Toya muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Eriol stared after Toya's retreating back curiously, but Yukito brought his attention back to Syaoran.

"Li-kun?" Yukito took the boy's shoulders in his hands when Syaoran didn't look at him. "Li-kun? We have to talk. Meet me tomorrow after school, ne?"

Syaoran finally blinked. "Yuki…?" Eriol and Yukito both stared at the slip-up. Syaoran did not notice his use of the first name, still stuck in a state of shock. 

"Ano…just remember, ok?"

"H-Hai, we'll remember, Tsukishiro-san," Eriol intervened, smiling faintly. 

Yukito nodded and began to walk away.

Eriol then turned his attention to Syaoran, who was staring after Yukito. After he made sure Yukito had turned the corner, Eriol whacked him in the back of his head and yelled, "What's the matter with you baka!!!" 

Syaoran snapped his attention to Eriol and glared "W hat the fuck was that for?!!"

"You are such an idiot!"

"What did I do?!" Syaoran demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Other than nearly revealing what you feel for Tsukishiro?!" 

Syaoran frowned in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?! And besides, you were pointing out a few days ago how I never told him how I feel!!"

Eriol glared, which was a first as far as Syaoran could remember. "That won't work anymore," he growled. "Not when we started this already!"

Syaoran tried to recover from the cold he felt when Eriol pinned him with that glare. "And why not?" he managed.

"Think about it, Li?" Eriol muttered, for once not adding an endearment. "You're supposedly with me. How would he take it if you all of a sudden just told him you're obsessed with him, while still being with me?" 

Syaoran frowned, but didn't respond. He could see the logic in that.

"I'm going home," Eriol muttered, turning sharply and walking off.

Syaoran stared after him, feeling oddly… guilty. Frowning at his own stupidity, he shook it off and followed after his "koi".

Tbc…

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. We had to make it like this so the 

story would pan out the way we wanted. Heh, we're evil… ^o^


	5. Cinco

Chocolate: 

Chapter 5

By: Shattered Chaos (nat_rumi@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Not ours. If it was we would be rolling in dough…unfortunately we're not, so...

It was unbearable. Under normal circumstances, Syaoran would've been wary, suspicious, anxious, and so forth as a result of Eriol being so quiet around him. Silence didn't fit Eriol at all. Breakfast for the past few days had been something that had nearly driven Syaoran mad. Eriol chattering away while he either cooked or fixed their lunches, inane chatter that he surprisingly missed this morning. Sure, Eriol was cooking, but the silence in the apartment was irritating him to no end.

Syaoran had the sudden urge to hurl the saltshaker at the quiet boy's back and demand what the hell was wrong. But something prevented him from doing that. Maybe it was the feeling he was getting that this was somehow his fault... So he stayed silent as Eriol placed breakfast on the table. They ate in silence and rinsed the dishes in the sink in silence. Syaoran nearly sighed in relief when Eriol murmured a quiet "Arigatou" to him for the lunch that he had packed.

But the silence continued as they walked to school. People stared as soon as they stepped on campus, but Syaoran did not notice. He was too busy trying to figure out what had caused this sudden attitude in Eriol. But he couldn't figure it out. When the homeroom bell rang, Eriol surprisingly did not attach himself like a leech to Syaoran's arm. It got to the point where they reached the door to their class and they still weren't making any bodily contact. Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. Before they could step in, he reached over and grabbed Eriol's hand, ignoring the other boy's surprised look.

Yukito looked up to see Li-kun's surprisingly determined look and Eriol's faint blush as they stepped into homeroom.

* * * * * *

"What is it?"

Eriol looked up from his study of the cherry blossoms on the ground and frowned in confusion at Syaoran. "What are you talking about?"

"Something's been making you act all weird since yesterday. What's wrong, 

Eriol?" Syaoran was so busy trying to act interested in the people going home from school that he didn't notice the surprise on Eriol's face.

"W-What did you just say?"

Syaoran glanced at him and frowned a little. "I told you, something's obviously gotten you like this. What is it? What's bothering you, Eriol?"

Eriol didn't respond to the question. He just smiled. A smile that made Syaoran's face heat up if for no other reason than it was a sincere smile full of pleasure instead of the usual mystery and scheming. 

"Li-kun! Hiragizawa-kun!"

They both turned startled when they heard Yukito approaching. Syaoran frowned a bit; feeling like something had been interrupted. But the sight of Yukito approaching them from the quad made him smile nervously.

"Tsukishiro-san," Eriol greeted rather stiffly. Syaoran noticed the way Eriol did not display his usual smile. But he didn't question it. Not yet, anyway. 

Yukito smiled at them both, nearly making Syaoran blush furiously. But he was able to restrain it somehow. 

"Maybe we should go sit down," Yukito suggested, adjusting his school bag over his shoulder.

"H-hai," Syaoran agreed, nodding hurriedly. He grabbed Eriol's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the quad, ignoring the other boy's growl of protest. They sat under the shade of one of the Sakura trees and Eriol snatched his hand free as soon as they did, turning away and frowning a bit.

Syaoran filed the reaction away for later, but in the meantime stared at Yukito openly, a smile tugging at his lips. "What is it Tsukishiro-san?" Syaoran asked, the curiosity eating at him. 

"Um…well," Yukito began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "You… you know, I wanted to talk to you guys about…about your relationship…"

"What about it?" Eriol asked, his face still turned in the other direction.

"Well, I… I wanted to warn you guys."

Eriol glanced at him, lifting a dark brow coolly. "Warn us?"

Yukito was surprised by Eriol's attitude, but continued anyway. "I wanted to warn you about people who are not so tolerate of relationships like the one you two are in."

Both shared identical looks of confusion before looking at Yukito stupidly. "Huh?"

Yukito smiled. "I know how it is at the beginning of the relationship. You're so involved with each other; you have no time for the outside world. I know how it is, because that's exactly how it was for Toya-koi and me."

Eriol noticed out of the corner of his eye the way Syaoran visibly crumpled. 

Tsukishiro-san continued, unaware. "I'm not trying to tell you that anything is wrong with your relationship or anything, but you should tone down the publicity of it," Yukito said smiling. By the time Yukito finished Syaoran had his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. Eriol was studying him with barely visible worry. "Well, I have to go now, but I wish you guys the best."

Eriol turned his attention back to Yukito. "Thanks for your concern, Tsukishiro-san." 

With a final nod and smile, Yukito walked away.

Eriol turned his attention back to Syaoran. "Xiao Lang? Are you alright?" He was torn, which surprised him. Torn between feeling happy for Tsukishiro's lack of interest in Syaoran… and feeling bad for Syaoran and Tsukishiro's lack of interest in him.

"Ano…Xiao Lang-kun?" Eriol whispered, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go home, ne?"

Syaoran didn't look up, merely nodded and stood up. "Hai, Eriol…" 

Eriol paused once again surprised at the use of his first name. But he shrugged it off and followed after Syaoran and the dark gloomy cloud that was hanging over the boy's head.

* * * * * * 

The silence was once again unnerving. This time, Eriol was the one feeling the tension, so as soon as they got home, Eriol tried to start up a conversation. 

"What do you want for dinner, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked as cheerily as possible as he headed for the kitchen. It surprised Eriol that the boy actually followed him into the kitchen. His eyes were still shadowed.

"Whatever…" Eriol watched worriedly as Syaoran collapsed in a chair, slumping forward and staring down at the table's surface. 

Eriol figured it would be a good to add chocolate to the meal somehow. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the carton of chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream he'd been saving, and a few of those chocolate bars Syaoran tried so hard to hide in the flour jar in the back of the cabinet.

"Eat," Eriol instructed, setting down the "food" in front of Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at the bowl of ice cream for a minute before picking up a spoon and digging in slowly. Eriol in the meantime started making some hot chocolate. Halfway through his meal, Syaoran finally looked up, his amber eyes fixed on Eriol's back.

"Ne Eriol, you never did tell me what was wrong with you," Syaoran reminded softly, stirring his melting ice cream with his spoon. 

Eriol turned around from the stove, his dark brows rising. "Nani?"

"Yeah, you never told me." Syaoran looked down at his bowl. "And don't try to say nothing was wrong because the signs were all there. Like, why you were all quiet after screaming at me yesterday and how you acted around Yukito today, glaring at him and at me." 

Eriol stared at Syaoran dumbfounded. "You-you remember all of that, huh?" 

Cocking his head to side, his face a mask of confusion Syaoran asked, "Shouldn't 

I?" 

Eriol shook his head hurriedly. "N-no, no, no, it's not that…it's just that, well, I didn't think you'd be thinking about that right now. Not after what just recently happened." Eriol turned back to the stove and whispered, "You must be feeling pretty down…"

Syaoran sighed and shook his head dejectedly. "I kind of always knew. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it was haunting me that he was going to reject me. Directly or indirectly as it were." 

Eriol turned to him, turning off the stove. "So what now, Xiao Lang?" 

Syaoran shrugged, picking at the foil around one of the chocolate bars. "I dunno… I feel like barricading myself in my room for a while and listening to the Cure non-stop, but…" he trailed off and smiled bitterly. "Guess things didn't go quite as planned, ne?" 

Eriol turned and grabbed a couple of mugs. "No…Guess it didn't." 

They both stayed silent as Eriol poured the hot chocolate. He placed a mug in front of Syaoran and sat down across from him.

"You still haven't told me what was bothering you," Syaoran pointed out, blowing on his steaming mug. Eriol concentrated on tracing the rim of his mug.

"I wasn't feeling my best that day," he answered quietly. Syaoran focused on the boy's bent head for a good while, but Eriol kept himself still. Syaoran knew he was lying, but decided not to push it.

After that, they enjoyed their hot chocolate in silence until Syaoran finally stood up and walked over to Eriol. Eriol looked up at Syaoran in confusion "Ano…?"

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu," Syaoran thanked, bowing respectfully. Eriol stared openly, his eyes wide in shock. He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Syaoran leaned forward and pressed his soft lips on Eriol's parted ones, kissing him gently.

"Oyasumi nasai, Eriol-kun," Syaoran whispered as he pulled away, leaving a stupefied Eriol behind. 

Eriol stared. He couldn't move. The only reaction he was capable of was a bright blush that stained his whole face from hairline to collar. He was snapped out of it when he heard the door to Syaoran's room close, but by then it was too late. 

He breathed in shakily and then shook himself. 

"Damnit, Syaoran-kun's habits are rubbing off on me…"

Tbc…

So? What do you think? We'll be happy to hear from you ^.^


	6. Seis

Chocolate 

Disclaimer: Not ours. Never was. Never will be. You'll lose more than gain if you try to sue us. I mean, think about it. Lawyers these days don't cost a nickel each, ya know…

          "Chocolate?"

          Syaoran looked up from his study of the pavement and blinked in confusion at the bar Eriol was offering him.

          "Take it," Eriol urged softly, keeping his eyes carefully diverted from the wolf's gloomy face. For some reason, he couldn't quite look at Syaoran directly. Not without a very strong urge to feel those lips against his own overcoming him.

          Syaoran stared at the chocolate for a bit more before taking it with a quiet "arigatou."

          Eriol sighed inwardly in relief when Syaoran began unwrapping the bar and took a small bite. The boy had been quiet the whole morning, the silence really getting to Eriol once again.

          But after yesterday, after that kiss, Eriol wasn't sure how to proceed. Oh yeah, it could've been very simple. He could've pushed it further. He could've made his moves on Syaoran right now, using all one hundred percent of his charm to claim Syaoran as his own. Syaoran was clearly at a vulnerable point; hurt by someone he cared for. What better opportunity would Eriol get to pick up the pieces?

          None, of course.

          But there was one little problem.

          Eriol had a conscious, damn it.

          Yes, and he cursed it to hell repeatedly.

          Eriol really wished he could just seduce Syaoran and make him forget Yukito in the most natural and human way possible.

          But as he glanced at the gloomy Syaoran beside him, the amber-eyed boy staring at the ground as they trudged to school, Eriol couldn't help the ache that came to his own heart.

          Syaoran was heartbroken and the only thing Eriol wanted to do right now was comfort him. And all he had for that was sympathy and a pocketful of chocolate bars.

          Life was just peachy…

          If there was one thing Syaoran regretted beyond anything else, it was the careful planning he had done to have homeroom and first period with Tsukishiro-san as the TA.

          Yukito was just as kind and cheerful as always. He had smiles for everyone, even for Syaoran's sad looks, and Eriol's slight frown. And with every smile that was turned his way, Syaoran's heart broke a little.

          But he tried to act as normal as possible. Not too hard a task, really, considering all he had to do was keep up the silence and adopt the usual frown on his face. The only problem with that, though, was that Eriol was being so effing attentive, it was hard to keep up the act for some odd reason.

          Speaking of odd…

          His lips burned and his gaze went unbidden to the boy sitting next to him, his face averted but his whole presence clearly focused on anything but what the sensei was ranting about.

          Focused on him.

          The heat spread from his lips to the rest of his body, until he felt it down to his fingertips.

          Despite all the frustration that arose from Eriol's twisted sense of humor, he had been the most supportive one throughout this whole thing. Syaoran didn't believe for one second that his reaction to Eriol's sudden sensitivity was normal (or even natural).

          But it had been so right.

          The bell rang and Syaoran was brought back to the present rather abruptly. Eriol's pale hand was on his arm, and Syaoran looked up to carefully neutral grayish-blue eyes that stared down at him silently.

          "Xiao Lang?"

          Syaoran Stared up at him for a long moment, the rest of the class dispersing around them. It wasn't until a faint pink began staining Eriol's cheeks that Syaoran finally blinked and stood up slowly.

          "Hai?"

          This time it was Eriol who blinked, his cheekbones reddening further at having done such a foolish thing. Getting lost in Syaoran's amber eyes was not a way to be supportive.

          "We'll be late for our next class," he murmured.

          Syaoran merely nodded before picking up his things and heading down the aisle.

          Following behind, Eriol was suddenly brought to a halt when Syaoran froze right outside the door.

          Tsukishiro-san smiled at them faintly from where he stood at the doorway speaking to the sensei. His faint smile and his concerned eyes showed them that he knew something was up.

          Eriol inched around Syaoran's stiff form and stared at him with what he masked as curiosity, but was actually concern.

          But Syaoran was surprisingly composed; his eyes calm, his expression distant.  The only sign that something was amiss was the paleness. He wasn't blushing the deepest shade of red in the entire color scheme, as per usual.

          Syaoran was aware of Eriol's gaze on him, just like he was aware of the distant ache that was making his eyes burn. But there was something inside of him that told him that what he was about to do was necessary. It was critical.

          He approached Yukito with shaky steps as soon as the sensei returned to the classroom, the sensei sending them both glares Syaoran was completely unaware of. His heart felt heavy in his chest, dragging the rest of him down.

          But he made it. His eyes were blank and drifting to rest on anything else beside Yukito's gentle gray eyes. He stood in front of Yukito, his mind blank, but his words coming forth nonetheless.

          "I'm not sure I know what love is anymore."

          Yukito blinked but his gaze became immediately sympathetic. "… It happens at times, Li-kun."

          "Why…?" was the distant whisper.

          "Because sometimes your feelings are so strong, they contradict everything you believed in," Yukito murmured, resting his pale hands on the lost boys shoulders. "You swear that you'll always be independent and not get attached to anyone so tightly, that you know you'll die slowly if you were ever separated… But it happens, Li-kun. It happens no matter how much you guard yourself. And then, you either run from it, or you embrace it and realize that this is your other half."

          Syaoran stared at Yukito wonderingly. And his eyes burned as he looked at the object of his… obsession. Because that's what it had been.

          "… Kinomoto, ne…?"

          "Hai, Li-kun," Yukito nodded slowly, his eyes bright with emotion. "Toya-kun has been… the only stability in my life, and his love for me is what kept me from drifting." Yukito smiled gently and his gaze went to Eriol who was a few feet away, out of earshot and leaning back against the lockers. His stance was relaxed but his eyes were focused on them, ready to pounce if need be. "I don't know much about the relationship between you, but from what I've been able to see… and feel… he'll stay by you no matter what."

          Syaoran's brow furrowed in confusion.

          "Think about it, Li-kun," Yukito murmured. "He's stood by you for years already, and from what I've noticed, you two weren't the best of friends or even the most cordial. But you two stayed together despite that. I think that shows something."

          Syaoran stared at Yukito with a distant frown, his mind not registering what the TA was telling him. But he turned to look in the direction Yukito was looking and as soon as his eyes landed on the dark-haired, spectacled, pale figure in the navy blue uniform, he felt the blood rush to his face and his lips burn again.

          Despite that, though, he kept his eyes locked on Eriol's grayish-blue ones, and he felt his heart lighten and jump to his throat when Eriol's eyes flickered with emotions he only thought he'd imagined before.

          "Hiragizawa-kun seems like a good match for you."

          Syaoran started, having forgotten that Yuki was still there. He turned back to the TA and smiled nervously.

          "You… you really think so?"

          "Hai. Ying to your yang."

          Syaoran blushed further and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well, we'll see."

          And Syaoran was completely surprised that he actually meant it.

Continued…

A/N: As thou can see, Hoshizora-chan, we've tried to keep the expletives out of the fic. Nonetheless, we loved working on it. ^.^


	7. Seven

**Chocolate**

Disclaimer: We have in no way claimed that CCS belongs to us. This fic, on the other hand, does. Anyone out there try to claim it belongs to them, we assure you that we do have flame-shooters and own a 64-ton dinosaur. Although the flame-shooters are in the shop, and the Dinosaur does not follow our orders anymore due to a fetish called food... 

We miss thee, 'O Faithful Tiny.

Anyway, on with the fic.

Eriol was surprised that he had been able to sleep at all the night before. It had been plagued with disturbing dream after disturbing dream. The cause of that? Being left in the dark about what Syaoran and Yukito had spoken of earlier. Of course, Eriol did not dare ask (nor even thought it was appropriate to listen in) on what exactly had transpired in that suspenseful few minutes they'd been alone together. But the serene look on Syaoran's face once they started heading home left him with... curiosity.

And it had been on his mind all night, poking him, as much a Naruku would have done had his "assistant" been present. Luckily, Naruku had found England's atmosphere quite more pleasant after Toya announced his _permanent _ties to Yuki-koi.

_Well, at least *_some* _people learn without having to be hit repeatedly on the head with a mallet_, Eriol thought in annoyance as he stumbled out of bed, his hair unusually messy from tossing much of the night.

He staggered out of his room at seven-thirty, too late to cook a decent breakfast, but if he hurried, he might be able to make some toast and scramble some eggs before Syaoran stumbled out of bed. 

As soon as he neared the kitchen, he caught a whiff of sausage in the air though. Eriol peeked into the kitchen, his brows rising when he saw Syaoran whistling at the counter. His brows rose further when he noticed the set table and all the food piled on top.

Syaoran chose that exact moment to turn and smile brightly, a spatula in hand. "Ohayo, Eriol-kun. Sleep well?" Eriol really didn't have a chance to answer because he got the breath knocked out of him when Syaoran dropped the spatula and jumped him. He grunted when his back hit the floor, but further action was stopped when Syaoran leaned down abruptly, his lips catching Eriol's in a not so innocent kiss.

* * * * * *

It was the middle of first period when the two lovebirds finally decided to show up. Or at least, that's what the sensei claimed, but it was actually only ten minutes after the first bell. All eyes turned to the doorway, where Li and Hiragizawa stood, hair and uniforms ruffled and their faces flushed. Their breaths were coming in labored gasps, Li-kun leaning heavily on Hiragizawa-kun, his arm around the others waist for support.

Everyone stared at them in shock-- although not for the first time that week. Syaoran noticed everyone staring and glared at them, but not with as much intensity as usual. Many still cowered. "What the HELL are you staring at?!! Like no one's ever come late to class before!!!"

"Ano…Sorry we're late…we had a little bit of trouble getting here." Eriol stuttered trying to explain, but the sensei didn't give 2/3's of a shit whatsoever.

"You're late for the second time this week! And you've disrupted my class again!"

"We were walking to school when we noticed an old woman getting mugged. We decided to help her out," and he gestured toward their rumpled appearance as if that explained everything. "We then noticed how late we were and so we had to run to get here."

Tsukishiro shook his head while the sensei stared at them in shock. "You expect me to believe this crap?! Do I look stupid to you?!!" the sensei barked a vein popping out of his forehead. 

Eriol and Syaoran cowered. "Um…do we have to answer that?" Eriol asked innocently. They both sweatdropped when the sensei's face began turning purple from anger. Behind the sensei, Yukito shook his head once again and sighed. The way those two attracted trouble…

* * * * * *

Eriol stared up at the hallway ceiling and sighed dejectedly. How did he end up in these situations anyway?

"You're okay, right, Eriol-kun?" Syaoran wondered beside him.

"Hai…just wondering about how we've been attracting trouble these days." 

Syaoran sighed just as dejectedly, but was unable to physically comfort Eriol because of the buckets of water that they were holding in each hand as punishment (the sensei was sick of them).

Syaoran turned back to his study of the wall while they waited for first period to be over. Eriol stared at Syaoran for a while. "Syaoran…?"

"Hai?" the boy turned to him and gave him a tentative stare with those amber eyes, something so completely different from the usual glare. What had changed that? What had caused Syaoran-koi to change his opinion of him so drastically? Eriol felt himself blush as he remembered what happened that morning…

****

………flashback………

…Eriol couldn't move. Not when Syaoran was right on top of him, his warm lips gently caressing Eriol's stiff mouth. Syaoran didn't linger on the lips long, though, because he began moving down, trailing moist kisses along his chin, down his jaw, making Eriol shiver slightly. When Syaoran began attacking his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin, Eriol jerked and gently pushed him away.

"We can't do this Xiao Lang…not when you've just been hurt by Tsukishiro-san. I don't want to take advantage," Eriol whispered, reluctantly putting more space between them by pressing his palms against Syaoran's shoulders and lifting gently. 

It was really hard to do that. The object of his affection, the boy who had caught his heart years ago was right there, sitting atop him, his lips inches away from his face. Eriol wanted nothing more than to fall into temptation, but that would most likely harm not only Syaoran, but also Eriol in the long run. Eriol didn't know if he would be able to stand it when Syaoran realized that this sudden attraction was nothing more than the need for affection after such rejection.

"You're not taking advantage." Syaoran said, slightly out of breath.

Eriol began sweating nervously. "Demo…demo…" he wasn't sure of how to proceed. Luckily, Syaoran seemed to know exactly what to do, because he cupped Eriol's cheek in his hand softly, smiling down at the dark-haired boy slightly.

But Eriol let out a yelp of surprise when Syaoran suddenly pinned him down once again, fisting his free hand in Eriol's tousled hair.

"Xiao Lang," Eriol gasped, but Syaoran interrupted.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Syaoran muttered, leaning down and attacking Eriol's lips with his own. Eriol couldn't help but gasp when Syaoran bit his bottom lip. The wolf's sudden intensity and passion had caught him completely off-guard and he didn't realize how badly he was trapped until he tried to lift his hands and found them effectively pinned between both their bodies. 

All thoughts of escape disappeared, though, when Syaoran gently parted his lips and slipped his warm tongue into Eriol's mouth, causing Eriol's body and heart to immediately respond. Eriol felt his body relax, turning into pliable mush as Syaoran's hands slid over to cup Eriol's chin. Eriol completely forgot about everything else. To him, there was nothing else but this moment and Syaoran right there with him.

Syaoran was apparently as lost as he was, because he didn't protest when Eriol shifted enough to loosen his hands. The wolf _did_ growl when Eriol slid his hands under his uniform shirt to touch his tense back, and the growl wasn't one of protest. It made Eriol smiled in pleasure to have the normally distant Xiao Lang reacting like that.

And just when things were getting heated, Syaoran pulled away and glanced up at the clock with a dazed expression. It quickly turned into one of shock, though, and he scrambled off of Eriol quickly. Eriol had to repress a growl of protest as Syaoran began straightening his clothes.

"Holy crap, we're late! Come on, koi, we're gonna get detention for a _week_ if we don't start running!" Syaoran urged running off.

Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't really move. Not with the shock of just being called "koi". Hell, he was just getting used to being called Eriol and now he was being addressed as koi? But Syaoran, bless his heart, returned and forcefully pulled him to his feet, handing him his school bag before leading him off…

****

………end flashback………

…Syaoran noticed Eriol's flushed face and became concerned. "What's wrong with you Eriol-kun? Your face is flushed."

This made Eriol blush harder. "Um…I was just thinking of what happened this morning." 

Syaoran blushed as well, but he kept his gaze determinably locked on Eriol. "And…?" 

"Well, I was just thinking that you've taken most of the incentive lately," Eriol said, surprised that the fact was bothering him a bit. It was he who was supposed to be in charge, anyway, he who started the whole fiasco. It was about time he take charge again. Eriol adopted a secretive smile, making Syaoran slightly nervous. Especially since the smile was so seductive.

"W-Well, what's so wrong with that?" Syaoran wondered. He leaned back and swallowed nervously when Eriol inched closer.

"Oh, nothing wrong, exactly," Eriol explained, his voice going low. "It's just that…" Eriol trailed off and gazed at Syaoran directly, his grayish-blue eyes staring searchingly into Syaoran's flushed face and nervous eyes.

"Just…?" Syaoran asked swallowing nervously.

"Just that…" Eriol's warm breath was ruffling Syaoran's tousled hair by now, and Syaoran couldn't help but get wary. He was right to be wary because just then--

"Suki desu, Syaoran-koi," Eriol whispered before letting go of the buckets in each hand and jumping Syaoran right there in the hall. They fell along with the loud crash of four buckets full of water landing on the tiled floor. This time, it was Syaoran who was pinned to the floor, Eriol attacking his mouth mercilessly. And Syaoran could do nothing but moan in pleasure, even when the bell suddenly rang, allowing students to go free.

Doors flung open and teenagers roamed free. That is, until they saw the couple on the floor, making out like there was no tomorrow amid dropped buckets and spilled water.

A collective gasp was heard.

The infamous sensei pushed through the crowds and caught the boys. Steam was said to have come out of his ears, but no one was able to prove that. Everyone, however, was able to hear the rather loud--

"LI!!!! HIRAGIZAWA!!!!!!"

--That rang across the hallways. Eriol pulled away from Syaoran and smiled charmingly up at the sensei.

"Hai? Something wrong?"

"Don't give me that innocent act, Hiragizawa! You are going to have detention forever after such an adamant act of vulgarity!!" Eriol sighed and pressed his forehead down on Syaoran's, noticing the wolf's dazed look.

"So, what else is new?"

Owari

Hope you liked this. Let us know what you think. We are planning an epilogue, but we don't know when we will have the time to do it. It's going to take place one month after this. Thanks for reading! All thanks go to us, of course!! ^.^


	8. eight

****

Chocolate: Epilogue

By: Shattered Chaos

****

Disclaimer: If we owned Cardcaptor Sakura there really wouldn't be a reason for us to be writing this. Suing us would accomplish nothing because we have nothing, but a huge stack of loans hoping to one day be paid off. That being said, on with the fic…

"I'm so glad that this all over," Syaoran muttered as he stepped through the school doors.

"Hai," Eriol agreed. "One month of detention with sensei is more than anyone deserves. Let's celebrate our new found freedom, ne?" Eriol asked, wrapping his arms around Syaoran's waist and kissing his neck.

Syaoran purred, but glanced around alertly. The sensei had made him paranoid of affection in the school grounds. "What do you suggest we do, koi?"

"I dunno. We can figure something out when we get home."

"As long as the manager doesn't get mad again, I don't care."

"That wasn't my fault."

Syaoran stared at Eriol incredulously. "You're the one who insisted on making out in the only elevator in the building, WITH the emergency stop on for two hours."

Eriol chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

Syaoran blushed. "Just try not to upset her, ok?"

"Hai."

Syaoran looked at Eriol a little uncertainly but started walking anyway. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I never pictured us being together like this a month ago." Syaoran muttered.

"How did you see us?" Eriol asked curiously.

"I thought I would have strangled you by now."

Eriol chuckled. "That was a possible turn of events; however, I don't think you would have done it given the chance anyway."

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked, rolling over on the couch and gazing at him curiously.

"You like me too much," Eriol pointed out the obvious. "If I weren't around, you wouldn't have anyone around to bug you. You would be lonely and the world would be a very boring place." Eriol smiled brightly at his logical breakthrough.

"You know what? I think you may be right." Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"Of course I am." Eriol agreed playfully, continuing to read his book. 

Syaoran snorted. "Whatever. You have any ideas for tonight?"

Eriol looked at Syaoran with a suspicious gleam in his eye. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Syaoran looked at him a little warily. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what is this idea of yours?"

Eriol smiled with spine-tingling composure. "All in good time, koi, all in good time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sighed dejectedly and wondered just how Eriol had talked him into the elevator again. "Why are we in the elevator, Eriol?" Syaoran wondered dismally. "The manager told us we couldn't use it for a month. It's barely been two weeks."

"Stop being so paranoid, how's she going to know we were in here? Besides I don't plan on staying in here for long." 

"Then why are we in here?"

"What do you think an elevator is for, Syaoran? I don't only want to come in here to make out with you. I can do that anywhere."

Syaoran blushed at Eriol's leer. "W-where are we going?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," he quoted, wagging his finger quite familiarly.

Syaoran rolled his amber eyes heavenward and wondered how much trouble this little adventure was going to cost them.

When the elevator finally stopped Syaoran was pinned to the wall as Eriol slipped a blind fold over his eyes.

"Eriol, what the hell are you doing?!" Syaoran demanded more than a little unnerved at being blindfolded. 

"I told you it was a surprise, Xiao Lang," Eriol purred, his warm breath brushing over Syaoran's ear. Syaoran suppressed a shudder. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I let you see where we were going now would it?"

"I-Iie," Syaoran stuttered the word as heat rose to his cheeks. 

Eriol smiled softly and buried his nose in Syaoran's fresh smelling hair. Syaoran sighed. The tender moment was interrupted when the sound of someone coughing reached their ears. Eriol turned to find one of the elderly people in their building smiling at them. 

"Kawaii..." But the smile quickly turned into a scowl. "I would like to stay and watch this touching moment but unfortunately I have places to be, now get the hell out of the elevator, you're slowing me down."

Eriol grabbed Syaoran and pulled him out of the elevator, sighing when the doors closed. "That lady is such a--"

"Eriol!" Syaoran whispered harshly. 

"I didn't even say anything, Xiao Lang," Eriol chirped innocently.

"Whatever. Where are we?" Syaoran wondered as Eriol began leading him down the hall.

"Never you mind," Eriol reassured, trying to pull him up a couple of stairs without landing them both face-first on the floor.

Cool air rushed across Syaoran's face as Eriol led him through a door. "You're really going to like this Syao-chan."

"Are we outside?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to take off the blindfold just yet."

"Where are we?"

"Stop asking questions, you'll know in a bit."

Eriol guided Syaoran a little before he released his arms. "Don't move."

The blindfold slipped from Syaoran's eyes and he blinked a couple of times before becoming used to the light. The sight that greeted them took his breath away. The city was spread out before him, gleaming like millions of tiny jewels as far as the eye could see. The night sky was a beautiful backdrop to the scene before him.

"It's beautiful," Syaoran whispered in awe. 

"I'm glad you like it, but the view is just a bonus."

Syaoran turned to Eriol, eyes confused. "Nani…?"

"Look," Eriol said directing Syaoran's attention to a table set off to the side. There were various items spread across it.

"What is all this?" Syaoran turned to gaze at Eriol questioningly.

"Well…remember what you told me earlier this month…?" Eriol trailed off uncertainly.

"I told you a lot of things this month. Why don't you be more specific?"

"Well…that day in the elevator, when we were making out, you said that it would be really cool if we could paint a mural up here. So I brought all this stuff up here when you were in the shower. We can paint whatever you feel like, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran gaze burned into Eriol's in disbelief before he threw his arms around the other boy's neck and capturing his mouth in a kiss. "I didn't even think that you were listening." Syaoran whispered once he pulled away.

"I always listen to you, love." Eriol whispered, pulling away from him. "Now, do you want to do this or what?"

Syaoran smiled brilliantly, "Of course I do. What do you feel like painting, Eriol-kun?"

"It doesn't matter, koi… as long as you're happy." The last was a whispered comment as Syaoran busied himself with the paint.

~*~*~Later that evening~*~*~

Eriol and Syaoran stumbled back into their apartment, thoroughly exhausted.

"Kami-sama, the look on that guy's face when I knocked that paint over the roof…" Syaoran began to laugh again while he and Eriol dragged themselves into the living room.

"He should be happy it didn't land on his head, only his shoes," Eriol murmured, smiling as he lowered a giggling Syaoran on the couch. Sighing as he sank down, he reached into his pocket for a scrap of paper with the shoe brand and size scribbled on it. "I thin it would've been less expensive if you had just landed the paint on his head. His toupee had to be cheaper than these shoes…"

That got Syaoran started again, until he was wheezing on his back.

When his laughter finally died down, he sat up and inched closer to Eriol, touching his cheek. "I'm glad that you're willing to do things like this for me. That is yet another reason why I love you." staring up at Eriol sleepily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Eriol (who until now had been slowly drifting to off sleep) opened his eyes to stare at Syaoran in shock. The wolf was staring up at him sleepily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Syaoran had just admitted that he loved him. He loved him. _Syaoran_ loved him.

It was Eriol's turn to start giggling giddily. He wasn't even aware of it and grabbed Syaoran around the neck, kissing him thoroughly. 

"You…"

__

Kiss.

"…have"

__

Kiss.

"…no"

__

Kiss.

"…idea"

__

Kiss.

"…how"

__

Kiss.

"…long"

Syaoran had to breathe, so he stopped Eriol's lovely kisses with a hand to his chest. "Eriol--"

Eriol pushed Syaoran's hand away and kissed the boy sloppily, smiling all the while. When he let the wolf go, Syaoran looked quite disoriented, if happy.

"…I've wanted to hear you say that," he finished with a smile.

When Syaoran recovered his wits, he sighed and then looked at Eriol his face a mask of confusion, "Say what?"

"That you love me, Syao-koi. I've been so afraid to tell you because I thought that you would not feel the same way. I mean, I know that you wouldn't be dating me if you didn't like me, I just didn't know if it was love," Eriol finished, realizing he was rambling.

"Why would you think that?" Syaoran asked, frowning slightly.

"You loved Tsukishiro-san for so long, Syaoran. How could I possibly compete with something like that?"

"Is that how you've felt all this time? That I was just using you to replace him…" The knowledge dawning in his amber eyes, Syaoran took Eriol's hand in his. "I would never do anything like that to you Eriol, you know that. Hell, you're the one who made me realize that I was just obsessed with Tsukishiro-san. What I felt for him is different from what I feel for you…" He settled closer and took both of the charming boy's hands. "Aishiteru yo itoshii. I don't doubt that and neither should you."

"Aishiteru mo Xiao Lang," Eriol said enveloping Syaoran in a hug and burying his face in his hair.

Syaoran smiled gently at that. "It's late Eriol; we should go to sleep if we want to be on time to school in the morning."

"That would be smart," Eriol replied, leaning back on the couch, never letting of his mate. "I'd hate to have another month of detention with sensei."

Syaoran shuddered, "I never want to have to go through that again." Syaoran curled up against Eriol. "Oyasumi nasai, itoshii," he said before falling tiredly into sleep.

"Oyasumi," Eriol replied brushing brown strands of hair with gentle fingers. 

~*~*~ 

Eriol and Syaoran woke rather abruptly when their manager started pounding on the door to their apartment. "Li, Hiragizawa!! Open this door now!!!" 

Eriol and Syaoran stared at each other rather confusedly before Eriol untangled himself from his partner to answer the door. "Ohayo gozaimasu." Eriol greeted cheerfully.

The manager glared. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing last night?"

Eriol stared blankly. "Ano…?"

"Who gave you permission to paint the roof? It most certainly wasn't me. And what the hell were you doing in the elevator?! I told you that you couldn't use it. Do you know of any months consisting of two weeks? I didn't think so! Look what your paint did to my--"

Eriol's question brought the tirade to a halt. "May I ask what it is you are talking about? Syaoran and I were in our studying all night, so we could not have been in the elevator, let alone painting the roof."

The manager looked at Eriol, her face flushed and veins popping in suppressed anger. "Just what the hell do you take me for?! Look at this paint and tell me that you weren't on the roof!! I dare you!!!"

It was then that Eriol noticed the rather obvious splashes of light blue paint on the black carpet of the hallway that led directly to their door. 'Oh shit' was his only coherent thought at that moment. Eriol continued to stare blankly at the carpet for awhile before looking up and saying, "I don't know how that got there."

"Li, could you come out here?!" she yelled into the apartment.

A few moments later a disgruntled looking Syaoran emerged. "Hai?"

She pointed to the paint on the hallway carpet. "How did this get here?"

Syaoran stared blankly at the floor. "How should I know? This is the first time I'm seeing it. Did you have someone paint something? Did they have to spill it in front of our door? I'm not sure I'm comfortable seeing this."

The manager looked ready to strangle them. "That's it!! I know you were in the elevator. Mrs. Yamazaki saw you. And since the only way to roof is the elevator, it's pretty safe to assume that that's where you were going. Furthermore, the trail of paint leading from the roof to your door is further evidence that you are indeed the ones that painted it. And for that you are not permitted to use the elevator for the rest of the year and you have to clean the paint in the hallways and the roof. Wakarimashita ka?"

"Hai wakarimasu…" Eriol answered for the both of them.

"Good. I want you two to start cleaning this paint when you get back from school." She glared one last time before leaving.

Eriol shut the door. "Well…that was nothing new."

Syaoran sighed. "I wish that we didn't have to paint over the mural so soon… But the trouble is worth it, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Eriol said wrapping his arms around Syaoran. "I just wish that our encounter with 'The Beast' was later in the day." 

Syaoran laughed. "You are so mean Eriol." He turned and began walking toward his room before saying, "I suppose we should get ready for school since we are already up." Upon reaching the room a horrible shriek was heard closely followed by Syaoran yelling, "Oh my God we're late! Eriol, we're an hour late! Sensei is going to kill us!!"

Eriol sighed. "We should just stay home then."

~Owari~


End file.
